Había veces
by scienceFragile
Summary: Había veces en las que Yagiri Namie pensaba, que su jefa era una mujer hermosa. [Male!NamiexFem!Izaya] - OneShot.
**Título:** Había veces

 **Resumen:** Había ves en las que Yagiri Namie pensaba que su jefa, era una mujer hermosa.

 **Pareja:** _Fem!_ Izayax _Male!_ Namie

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE DURARARA SON PROPIEDAD DE RYOHGO NARITA.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Cumplo el reto que me envió Sweettylov79 por instagram. No sé como me habrá salido, la verdad, pero la idea me encantó. Pero que a ella, y a todos lo que lean esto, les guste._

 _-Deje el nombre de Namie como es, porque no se me ocurre como cambiarlo, pero no se confundan, Namie es chico._

 _No tengo nada más para agregar, sólo ¡Disfruten de la lectura! (Rezo por que no me haya quedado raro)._

* * *

 **Había veces**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

Había veces en las que Namie pensaba que su jefa era una mujer hermosa.

Esas eran las veces en las que le veía llegar después de una reunión, agotada. Esos momentos, en donde no le importaba si él estaba presente o no, después de todo, esa era su casa. Se deslizaba su abrigo, hasta dejarlo sobre el sofá y se bajaba los pantalones, quedándose en ropa interior. Bueno, ella usaba bóxers femeninos, eso no era sexy, no comparado con la ropa interior que él mismo había elegido para su hermana, _ahh…_ Seiji se vería hermosa aun usando harapos.

Pero, tenía que admitir, que su jefa se veía bien sólo con esa playera mangas largas negras que llevaba siempre y esos horribles bóxers.

Rápidamente al pensar en aquello golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio y gritaba un fuerte _¡NO!_ Imposible. Estábamos hablando de la mismísima Orihara Izaya, aquella bruja-manipuladora que todo el mundo odia, pero necesita. Porque, _maldición,_ sí que era buena en su trabajo. Y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Sabía que todos dependían de ella, tarde o temprano.

Y de ahí, había nacido esa odiosa actitud arrogante con complejo divino que traía. Namie a veces pensaba que sólo era una mujer loca. Lo bastante loca como para medio-desnudarse frente a un chico y pasar tranquilamente frente a él.

Un día le había dicho:

– ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza si quiera? – él juntó los jeans ajustados del suelo y los dobló dejándolos sobre el sofá. Izaya se giró alzando una ceja y apoyándose contra su escritorio con una mano.

Era idea suya, ¿O le había crecido el pecho? Quizás solo estaba ocupando una playera más pequeña… _ugh._ Esos eran los pensamientos que hacían a Namie querer vomitar, pero había convivido tanto, tanto tiempo con la informante que pequeñas cosas como esa ya no se le pasaban por alto.

– ¿Por qué habría de tenerla? – contestó ella, sin alzar la voz y a punto de estallar en risas –. Estoy en _mi_ casa.

–Pero estoy _yo_ en ella.

Las carcajadas que ella había soltado resonaron por todo el lugar.

– ¿Qué… se supone que significa eso? – dijo, tratando de reprimir la risa y agarrándose el estómago –. Si estás tratando de insinuar que eres peligroso, Namie-kun, déjame decirte que en realidad eres como una _mariposa_. Una mariposa con un complejo de hermano importante.

Él se limitó a bufar y desaparecer en la cocina. Izaya desde hacía tiempo le había agregado a su trabajo habitual el preparar las comidas del día cada vez que ella llegaba.

Mientras preparaba onigiris con verduras salteadas y sopa de miso, escuchó el sonido de la silla de Izaya ser arrastrada y luego un constante tipeo. No hizo falta que fuera a comprobar para saber que Izaya se había instalado frente a su computador y que de ahí no saldría ni para comer. Siempre era lo mismo. Una chica que era hiriente y cruel, manipuladora y sádica, adicta al internet y la tecnología estaba lejos de ser _linda._ Si Namie tuviera que describir a Izaya, la describiría como una perra manipuladora sin dudarlo ni un segundo. _Pero,_ pensó, siempre había un pero cuando se trataba de ella…

 _Pero,_ en los días como este, en los que llegaba al apartamento desamparada como un perro mojado después de una tormenta, puede ser que realmente pareciera un poco linda.

Había llegado tarde, más tarde que de costumbre; con la ropa sucia y húmeda mientras cojeaba y le sangraba la nariz y la boca; por la forma de aferrarse a su hombro izquierdo, dedujo que lo tenía roto o torcido. Tenía la mejilla izquierda roja, amenazando con volverse azul en cualquier momento. En esas situaciones, Namie no podía hacer más que suspirar, levantarse de su escritorio y sentarse en el sofá con el botiquín entre las manos.

–Shizu-chan es una _bestia –_ decía, mientras le examinaban el hombro: no estaba roto ni torcido, sólo un poco golpeado. Sería un moretón feo el día de mañana.

Él la ignoraba mientras que parloteaba, casi siempre decía lo mismo.

–Es increíble que pueda cargar una máquina expendedora de más de 40 kilos con tacones – hizo una mueca al sentir el ardor del alcohol en su nariz cortada –. Eso no es normal, y menos si son más de diez centímetros.

–Y cargar con cuchillos en todas partes es normal.

–Más normal que Shizu-chan, sí.

Había veces en las que Namie quería reírse en su cara, cuando hacía pucheros o comentarios sobre aquella rubia que siempre iba vestida de sirvienta. Porque siempre mencionaba su altura, vulgaridad o sus pechos, _sí,_ sobre el tamaño de sus pechos.

Si hacías una comparación entre Izaya y Shizuka, era completamente obvio que ambas eran como el yin y el yang.

Shizuka; siempre iba vestida como sirvienta. Con un vestido cortísimo, tacones altísimos (que sólo hacía que se viera aún más alta de lo que ya era) y con unos lentes de sol que no pegaban nada con el atuendo, fumaba, casi todo el día. Quizás lo que Izaya odiaba de ella, era lo _vulgar_ que era al llevar tal escote, o mostrar de esa manera las piernas; decía que le daba repulsión que alguien anduviera mostrando tanta piel por la vida.

En cambio Izaya, aunque no lo pareciera, era más conservadora. Salía con playeras mangas largas y jeans a la calle, y nunca faltaba ese abrigo que ya era su marca registrada. Dependiendo de la situación, se recogía el cabello o se lo dejaba suelto. No fumaba, no bebía, prácticamente no veías más que sus manos y su cara cuando te parabas frente a ella. Le encantaba pasear por las calles observando a las personas, pero más aún le encantaba encerrarse en su departamento frente a la computadora.

Había veces en las que Namie, pensando como un chico normal, no entendía por qué la informante se ocultaba tanto. No tenía ni una falda, ni un short. Quizás lo más extravagante que tenía, era una playera sin mangas que no fuera , de tener un cuerpo bello, lo tenía. No tanto como su hermana, su amada Seiji, pero lo tenía. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, al pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en un mismo lugar con ella.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuando empezó todo, realmente… quizás fue poco después de que los horarios no le cuadraran a Namie, y entonces él comenzó a quedarse a dormir en el departamento de Izaya. Sí, quizás haya sido una noche de esas.

Compartir el espacio, _juntos,_ comenzó a parecerles normal. Miraban la televisión sentados en el mismo sofá, por Dios santo. Tan cerca, que sus piernas algunas veces se rosaban.

Tal vez todo haya empezado era noche.

Sí, aunque ninguno lo recordaba bien… no recordaban nada; sólo, pasaba.

–Tch.

–No entiendo… – decía Namie harto, tratando un corte en la espalda de Izaya, justo sobre los omóplatos –… cómo pudiste clavarte una navaja ahí.

Izaya rió, apretando más sus brazos contra su pecho, se encontraba sin blusa alguna, ni si quiera llevaba sostén, ya que eso impedía que Namie tratara la herida.

–Shizu-chan mejoró su puntería.

Mientras pasaba gasa con alcohol sobre la herida después de haber extraído una navaja de la espalda de Izaya, Namie sintió como ella tembló por el ardor, seguramente, del alcohol contra su piel. _Su piel,_ pensó Namie. Aquella tan blanca como porcelana, llena de cicatrices casi inexistentes y moretones. _Qué desperdicio,_ llegó a pensar, pasando un dedo por la espina dorsal de la chica; que una piel tan suave sea así de tratada…

– ¿Namie?

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya era tarde. Izaya le miraba por sobre el hombro, y las manos de él bajaban por su espalda. Izaya se estremeció, sus ojos brillaron, ambas miradas se chocaron, y, al final, ambos se besaron.

Había veces, en las que Namie pensaba que su jefa era hermosa.

Mientras acariciaba con sus manos su cuerpo, mientras unían sus labios, mientras se dejaban llevar.

Namie lo confirmó una y otra vez para sí mismo: tal vez, Izaya Orihara no era una mujer tan mala como se autopintaba.


End file.
